In Love With You As I Am
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: AU : seulement des humains. Résumé : Derek est charpentier, et lors d'un travail chez les Whittemore, il tombe sous le charme du garçon d'en face. Un lien timide va se créer, et rapidement finir en histoire d'amour. Cependant, les choses sont compliquées car la situation d'Isaac n'est pas ordinaire. Derek pourra-t-il l'aider ?
1. Chapter 1

Titre : **In Love With You As I Am**

Auteur : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**

Note : J'ai voulu faire une fic sur ce couple, car vraiment il n'y en a pas assez !

**OOO**

C'est le milieu de la nuit. Derek ouvre difficilement un œil en entendant son téléphone sonner sur la table de nuit. Ses paupières sont à peine entre ouverte, mais pourtant l'éclairage de son mobile lui brûle les yeux, chassant la confusion de son réveil. C'est un numéro inconnu qui est affiché sur l'écran. D'une main mal habile à cause du sommeil, il tend le bras pour saisir son téléphone et décrocher.

« Allo ? » Fait-il avec une voix épaisse.

A l'autre bout de la ligne, pas de réponses. Juste une respiration entre coupée. Inquiet, Derek se relève pour s'asseoir dans le lit. « Allo ? » Insiste-t-il.

Mais la personne à l'autre bout de la ligne semble hésiter à parler.

« Isaac ? C'est toi n'est-ce pas ? » Demande Derek, sans douter de la réponse.

L'interlocuteur hoquète, essayant certainement de reprendre son souffle.

« Isaac ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

«Derek. Je… Pardon, je sais qu'il est tard… »

« Isaac, arrêtes ! Dis moi plutôt ce qu'il se passe ! » Demande Derek plus fermement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il est vraiment inquiet, et il veut savoir si Isaac va bien.

« Derek. Derek, tu pourrais venir me chercher ? »

Sans qu'il ait à le demander, Derek est déjà sorti de son lit, et il a enfilé un jeans de sa main libre avant même qu'Isaac ne lui ai posé la question.

« Tu es où ? »

Du point de vue de Derek, le trajet semble interminable jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve Isaac. Il est assis sur un banc, sous un réverbère, à quelques mètres du terrain de cross de Beacon Hill. Il a les épaules voûtées, la tête appuyée dans la paume de sa main. Il relève lentement la tête quand il entend la voiture, son visage éclairé par les phares du véhicule.

Quel désastre !

Derek sort de la voiture, « Isaac ? » Il ne pose aucune question. Rien sur son arcade ouverte, son nez en sang, ni même sur le pourquoi il tient si fermement son autre main contre sa poitrine. « Allez, suis moi. »

Il aide Isaac à se lever, puis à s'installer sur le siège passager. Il aide même à fermer la boucle de sa ceinture, l'adolescent tremble trop pour le faire lui-même. Ensuite, il fait le tour du véhicule pour reprendre le volant.

« Je dois t'emmener à l'hôpital ? » Demande-t-il, les yeux résolument fixés sur la route.

« Non ! » Répond-t-il rapidement. « Non, ça va. »

Ils se connaissent à peine.

Derek est le charpentier qui s'est occupé de la rénovation du toit des Whittemore. A plusieurs reprises, en travaillant, il a entendu des cris ressemblants à ceux d'une bagarre. Et à plusieurs reprises, il a remarqué cet adolescent aux comportements étranges. Quelque chose de louche se passait dans la maison d'en face, mais personne ne semblait s'en inquiéter dans le voisinage. Un jour, Derek avait osé effleurer le sujet avec Mr Whittemore qui l'avait rapidement prié de se mêler de ses affaires. En tant que professionnel, politesse oblige, Derek avait gardé pour lui sa manière de penser, faisant simplement un signe de tête à son client. Pourtant, quelque chose l'avait dérangé.

Il se passait quelque chose dans la maison d'en face.

« Si tu le dis, » grince Derek entre sa mâchoire serrée, « Tu n'en as pas l'air. » Il sait qu'il devrait se montrer moins en colère, mais c'est plus fort que lui. Pourtant, il se radoucit. Il le doit pour Isaac dont le corps est aussi tendu qu'il peut l'être. « Je voudrais que tu m'expliques… » Demande Derek, intransigeant.

Il veut bien aider l'adolescent, mais celui-ci doit admettre son problème. Même si il n'aime pas les injustices, Derek n'aime pas non plus qu'on le prenne pour un idiot. A plusieurs reprises, il avait abordé Isaac. Et à plusieurs reprises, il avait laissé sous entendre qu'il savait ce qu'il se passait. Mais l'adolescent avait toujours nié, trouvant des excuses faciles aux coups qui apparaissaient parfois sur son visage. Las, Derek avait fini par lui laisser sa carte, faisant promettre à Isaac de l'appeler si il en avait besoin. Il n'avait rien pu faire de plus.

Et depuis, ça fait deux semaines qu'il a fini les travaux de réparation sur le toit de la maison des Whittemore. Deux semaines qu'il entretient le début d'une relation timide avec Isaac, dont la situation l'inquiète grandement au point d'occuper toutes ses pensées.

« C'est mon père… Il était vraiment en colère. Je crois qu'il était plus saoul que d'habitude… » Explique Isaac, cherchant à excuser son père.

Même si Derek s'en est douté, c'est la première fois qu'Isaac lui avoue clairement que son père le frappe. « Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors… Je…je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai appelé… »

« Je suis là maintenant. »

Isaac baisse la tête, peut-être pour cacher sa honte, peut-être pour cacher des larmes. Derek conduit silencieusement, les mains crispées sur le volant. Bon sang, il voudrait vraiment aller chez Isaac pour casser la gueule de son père. Il voudrait tellement prendre le garçon dans ses bras, faire cesser ses tremblements. Il voudrait tellement lui promettre qu'il ne laissera plus jamais son père le toucher. Mais il ne peut pas. Cependant, c'est déjà un commencement. Isaac l'a appelé. C'est peut-être la première fois qu'il ose demander de l'aide à quelqu'un.

Dans le hall d'entrée de l'appartement de Derek, Isaac semble perdu. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il fait là. Il ne comprend même pas pourquoi il a appelé Derek. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se fait tabassé par son père. Il en a l'habitude. Une routine dont il ne parle à personne, car il n'a personne. Personne qui se soucie de lui. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Derek arrive sur le toit des voisins d'en face. La première fois qu'il l'a vu, Derek était torse nu, assis sur la cime du toit. Isaac se souvient l'avoir regardé, trop longuement pour passer inaperçu, jusqu'à ce que son père hurle de l'intérieur pour qu'il rentre.

Ce soir là, son père avait juste gueulé, à cause d'une facture d'eau, et il avait puni son fils en le privant de douche pour la semaine, lui ordonnant de disparaître dans sa chambre si il ne voulait pas finir au sous-sol. Isaac avait quand même eu peur, même quand son père ne faisait que crier. Ces soirs là, il n'arrivait pas à dormir, trop angoissé de le voir déboulé dans sa chambre car il aurait changé d'avis. Il en avait honte, mais ces soirs là, il se cachait sous son lit. La cachette était certainement ridicule pour un ado de son âge mais il arrivait que ça lui sauve une nuit. Parfois, quand son père arrivait en plein milieu de la nuit pour le frapper, mais qu'il avait bu au point de ne plus savoir réfléchir, alors la planque fonctionnait. Mais il y avait aussi d'autres soirs, où une main épaisse et sobre se cramponnait autour de sa cheville pour l'arracher de sous son lit… Et ça, il préférait ne pas y penser.

« Tu devrais prendre une douche, » lui dit Derek en observant son visage ensanglanté, « ça va te faire du bien. »

Isaac se contente de hocher la tête, incapable de réfléchir, ou d'aboutir à une pensée cohérente. Il est fatigué et il a mal. Il veut juste s'allonger sur le sol, et fermer les yeux sans avoir peur pendant quelques heures.

« Je vais t'apporter des vêtements propres. La salle de bain est par là, tu te souviens ? » Finit Derek en faisant un signe de la main pour désigner la porte de la salle de bain. Isaac n'est venu ici qu'une ou deux fois.

Docilement, Isaac s'exécute. Faire ce que Derek lui propose, ça semble la bonne chose à faire.

Il est en train de retirer douloureusement son t-shirt quand Derek entre avec des vêtements propres dans les bras. « J'aurais dû frapper, excuse moi, » dit-il en déposant les vêtements sur l'évier. Il ne peut s'empêcher poser les yeux sur la poitrine du jeune homme. Même si il a le corps d'un sportif, il n'en a pas moins le thorax recouvert de contusions et d'écorchures. « Ce n'est pas beau à voir, j'aurai dû t'emmener à l'hôpital. » Dit Derek, en fronçant les yeux sur l'horreur qui s'offre à lui.

« Ça va. » Ment Isaac qui a mal quand il respire.

« J'aimerais vérifier ça, » répond Derek, en s'approchant du blond. Il pose ses mains sur les côtes du jeune homme qui siffle de douleur, et de surprise. Mécontent, Derek pince les lèvres et il poursuit son inspection. Derek tâte méticuleusement chaque recoin de sa poitrine à la recherche d'une fracture. Il agit sans arrière pensé, cependant, il ne peut pas nier que le contact est électrisant.

Isaac tressaille plusieurs fois, de façon à peine perceptible car il se contient. Mais Derek n'est pas stupide, « Ça n'a pas l'air cassé mais je vais quand même te donner quelque chose pour la douleur. Tu as mal, je le vois bien, » dit Derek en le regardant sous ses cils.

Isaac n'essaye même pas de nier. Il sait qu'il aura besoin de médicaments, même si il a trop d'orgueil pour l'admettre. Mais ce n'est pas l'unique raison de son mutisme. Derek se montre si doux avec lui. Il ne se rappelle pas avoir jamais été au centre d'autant d'attention. Alors, en plus, venant de ce type magnifique sur lequel il a flashé quelques semaines auparavant. Isaac se sent troublé. Sans en prendre conscience, il attrape la main de Derek toujours sur son abdomen.

Derek relève les yeux, intrigué. Leurs regards se sont à peine croisés, qu'Isaac pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Pris au dépourvu, Derek écarquille les yeux avant de rompre le contact. Il n'est pas d'humeur pour ça. « Je…je te laisse finir, » reprend Derek en percutant sur les mots avant de finalement se ressaisir, « Je t'ai apporté un t-shirt et un pantalon de jogging que j'ai mis sur le lavabo. Tu seras plus à l'aise pour dormir. Quand tu auras fini, viens me retrouver, je serai dans la cuisine. »

Et sans un autre mot, il sort. Il entend l'eau commencer à couler alors qu'il s'éloigne de la salle de bain. Il a peut-être été un peu froid avec Isaac. Mais il a besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Isaac est sous la douche. Son corps, ses muscles, ses fesses, sa peau. Sa peau qu'il a vu pour la première fois et qu'il sait douce à présent, mais glacée comme du marbre et marquée par les coups. Derek s'en doutait car, peu importe le temps, froid ou grand soleil, Isaac se camouflait. Ce qui corroborait avec ce que pensait Derek depuis le début. Mais ici, il en a eu la preuve, et c'est à la fois du désir et du dégoût qu'il ressent en ayant aperçu pour la première fois le torse de son compagnon.

Il est en train de boire sa troisième tasse de thé quand Isaac apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte. Isaac est mal à l'aise, sans aucun doute, en train d'entortiller ses doigts avec le cordon du jogging. Depuis qu'il connait Isaac, c'est la première fois qu'il le voit vulnérable. En tant normal, le jeune homme adopte une attitude froide et cynique, un masque répulsif qu'il a pris l'habitude de porter pour s'isoler des gens. Un masque que Derek a lui-même porté pendant des années, avant de comprendre que ça l'étouffait. Et donc, il n'était pas berné par celui d'Isaac. Et c'est certainement pour ça qu'Isaac avait fini par l'appeler.

« Je t'ai préparé des ibuprofènes, ça devrait te soulager, » dit Derek en poussant une plaquette de médicaments sur la table, juste à côté d'une tasse encore vide. « Tu prends du thé, ou tu préfères le prendre avec de l'eau ? »

« Avec de l'eau, s'il te plait, » répond Isaac en s'avançant. Il observe Derek se lever, sortir un verre propre, et le remplir d'eau avant de revenir à sa place, et de déposer le verre à côté de la tasse vide.

« Merci, » souffle Isaac avant de prendre un comprimé et de l'avaler avec une gorgée d'eau. Il est resté debout, les yeux rivés sur son verre. Il est terriblement mal à l'aise, en partie à cause du baiser et du fait que Derek l'a rejeté. Il ne veut pas que Derek soit fâché contre lui. Isaac est très fatigué, et ses pensées ne semblent plus suivre un ordre logique. Ce que Derek comprend, puisqu'il se lève pour lui montrer son lit.

Son lit. Dans une pièce à part. Là encore, Isaac se sent mal à l'aise. Il ne sait pas si Derek est fâché, ou si il est simplement mal à l'aise de dormir avec lui pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sont ensemble.

Bien plus tard dans la nuit, Derek est étendu dans son lit, incapable de fermer les yeux. Il se demande si il a agi comme il le devait avec Isaac. Il ne veut pas profiter de la situation, alors il s'est contenté de lui offrir un refuge d'une nuit. Il n'a pas appelé les flics. Est-ce vraiment une solution pour Isaac ? Son père sera toujours violent. Et Derek se demande combien de temps cela peut durer avant que les choses déraillent complètement. Isaac ne peut pas rester chez lui. Mais Isaac n'a que son père pour famille.

Derek cesse de réfléchir, pour tourner la tête vers la porte de sa chambre. Il n'en est pas certain, mais il a l'impression d'avoir entendu son nom. Puis, il le voit. Isaac se tient timidement dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Isaac ? »

« Je n'arrive pas… Je… Je peux… Je… » Bégaye l'adolescent, la voix empreinte d'une gêne. Sans réfléchir, Derek ouvre les couvertures de son lit, invitant Isaac à s'allonger près de lui. Sans se faire prier, Isaac s'avance rapidement du lit pour se glisser entre les draps. L'odeur de Derek le submerge immédiatement, l'embaumant comme une chaleur réconfortante. Hormis leurs baisers, c'est la première fois qu'il est si proche de Derek.

« Derek ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ? » Demande Isaac après un temps. Il ne sait toujours pas comment interprété le mouvement de recul de Derek, plus tôt dans la salle de bain. Il l'a embrassé, et Derek a reculé. Hors, maintenant, Derek le tolère dans son lit. La situation est floue pour Isaac qui veut se sentir rassuré. « Je parle du baiser. » Il tourne le dos à Derek. C'est plus facile pour poser des questions. Il n'y a pas de réponse, mais tout à coup la chaleur du corps de Derek se presse contre le sien. L'aîné s'est rapproché, et il sent un bras puissants l'enlacer.

« Jamais, » finit par répondre Derek. Et Isaac tourne la tête, pour voir celle de Derek penchée au dessus de lui pour initier un baiser.

Isaac se tourne, pour se coucher sur le dos, mais sans jamais rompre le baiser. Il glisse ses mains sur le dos de Derek, qui est en boxer. Dieu, sa peau est chaude comme le soleil. Un contraste si rassurant, en comparaison au froid qu'il ne peut plus supporter depuis que son père l'enferme dans un frigo. Toute cette chaleur, pour lui, contre lui. Isaac se demande si il la mérite. Peut-être que Derek se trompe ? Peut-être que Derek finira par lui tourner le dos, pour l'ignorer, comme tout le monde l'a fait jusqu'à maintenant. Une boule se forme dans sa gorge, et il sent les larmes lui monter, tellement rapidement qu'il hoquète pour les ravaler.

« Isaac ? » Demande Derek, inquiet. Peut-être qu'il lui a fait mal. Peut-être que son compagnon interpréte mal ce baiser, craignant la suite des évènements.

Isaac ne répond pas. Il n'est pas certain de la fiabilité de sa voix, alors il préfére détourner la tête.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur…Je n'avais pas l'intention de- » Poursuit Derek, en imaginant vraiment qu'Isaac croyait qu'il allait lui sauter dessus.

« Non ! » Hoquète Isaac. « Ce n'est pas ça. » Conclut l'adolescent en comprenant le malentendu.

Derek s'appuie sur un bras, et caresse de sa main libre la joue d'Isaac. La façade désinvolte d'Isaac n'existe plus depuis l'instant où il a répondu au téléphone. La vulnérabilité d'Isaac, c'est un peu comme toucher son âme. Et Derek voudrait tellement faire disparaître toute cette souffrance. « Dis moi, dans ce cas… »

« Tu…tu ne te moque pas de moi, hein Derek ? Parceque…parceque je ne pourrais pas supporter…si…Je…je ne veux plus être… » Les mots ont du mal à passer, trop conséquent pour la largeur de sa gorge, mais il finit quand même par les dire, lui donnant l'impression de vomir des pavés, « Celui qu'on abandonne… »

« Pourquoi tu penses ça ? » Demande Derek.

« Pardon…mais je suis tellement fatigué, tu comprends ? Je n'en peux plus. Je ne pourrais pas supporter si tu…si tu… »

_M'abandonne comme mon frère, comme ma mère_

Et voilà, Isaac finit par céder aux larmes. La douleur, la fatigue, Derek, la soirée a été si riche en émotion. C'est comme être une girouette en pleine tempête.

« Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, je t'ai trouvé si beau, » souffle Derek et il continue « J'ai été lâche. J'ai attendu trop longtemps avant d'oser venir te voir. » Derek s'inquiète pour Isaac, depuis qu'il a compris, mais il n'a jamais souhaité que le garçon pense que son intérêt n'était que d'ordre morale. Alors il explique : « Avant de savoir ce qu'il se passait chez toi, je voulais déjà t'avoir pour moi. Ce n'est pas de la pitié, ou de la charité, je te veux vraiment depuis le premier jour. Et maintenant que tu es là, je ne vais pas te laisser. »

A cause de la douleur, Isaac se redresse avec difficulté pour embrasser Derek. Pour finalement se perdre, et lâcher prise pour la première fois. Pour oser laisser tomber le masque et se montrer tel qu'il est. Pour avoir assez de force pour faire confiance. Il a peur de faire une erreur, mais il est si lasse de se sentir seul. Toujours seul. Avec rien d'autre que la douleur pour lui tenir compagnie. Il a tellement souhaité succomber aux coups de son père, mais à présent, il y Derek. Et il vient de lui dire qu'il ne comptait pas le laisser. Et Isaac veut tellement y croire.

**A suivre...j'espère...sinon, pour info, j'ai choisi ce titre car c'est celui de la vidéo qui m'a inspiré sur youtube.**


	2. Chapter 2

Isaac ne veut pas montrer son impatience, et il excelle dans ce domaine : le paraître. C'est ainsi qu'il se protège des autres.

Il ne devrait pas le penser, mais il se dit que sa relation avec Derek est une faiblesse. Il ne veut plus être faible. Son père l'humilie déjà, alors il n'a pas besoin que quelqu'un d'autre fasse pareil. C'est pour cette raison qu'Isaac se montre si détaché par rapport à Derek.

Mais quand Mercredi arrive, et qu'il attend dans le parking, il s'avère très difficile de ne pas se sentir nerveux, excité, impatient,… Malgré ce qu'il montre, seul Derek occupe ses pensées. La peur n'est plus l'élément principal de sa vie. Cependant, il se garde bien d'exposer son attachement, certainement pour se protéger.

La voiture du charpentier entre dans l'enceinte de l'école. Isaac doit faire preuve de beaucoup de maîtrise pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une écolière amourachée, seules ses mains moites peuvent le trahir.

« Tu es en retard, » dit Isaac, le ton plein de reproche, alors qu'il ouvre la portière côté passager.

Derek soupire. Puis il dit avec ironie, « Mon rayon de soleil ! »

Il a malgré tout un beau sourire plaqué sur le visage, ce qui décontenance Isaac qui lève les yeux au ciel avant de grimper dans la voiture. Son cœur bat la chamade. Il a presque envie de porter les mains sur son thorax pour étouffer le bruit des battements qui lui semble assourdissant. Derek est si beau, les mains appuyés sur son volant, son t-shirt laissant apparaître ses biceps, ses lunettes de soleil argentée sur le bout du nez. Isaac se penche vers Derek pour l'embrasser, afin de lui dire bonjour mais aussi de s'excuser pour son accueil, « Désolé » murmure-t-il sur les lèvres du brun.

Derek recule en posant la paume de sa main sur la joue de son amant. Il le fait à chaque fois, pour observer son visage. Pour vérifier qu'il n'a pas pris de nouveaux coups. Du moins, ceux qu'Isaac ne peut pas cacher.

Le père du garçon n'est pas stupide, et il a pour habitude de le frapper à des endroits couverts. Et les rares fois où Isaac est marqué au visage, c'est parceque son père a totalement perdu le contrôle : trop en colère ou trop saoul, ou parfois les deux. Si bien qu'il ne réfléchit plus, et il cogne son fils comme on frappe un sac de sable.

Derek ne constate rien d'apparent, à part son arcade jaunie en train de cicatriser. Il passe lentement son pouce par-dessus, puis il se remet face au volant.

« Je voudrais t'emmener quelque part, » dit-il

**Ooo**

Le soleil filtre entre les feuilles vertes des immenses chênes qui les surplombent. Ils sont assis sur le gazon du parc de la ville. Le soleil de l'après midi donne l'occasion aux habitants de Beacon Hill de prendre l'air, de s'amuser, de bronzer,…

Derek lèche la glace qu'il a acheté au marchand ambulant qui se positionne toujours à l'entrée du parc. Depuis des années, depuis qu'il est petit, c'est ce camion. Et toujours ce type avec sa sympathie naturelle qui ne prend pas une ride avec les années, contrairement à son visage et à ses cheveux qui grisonnent à présent.

Isaac lèche aussi une glace, celle que Derek lui a offerte. Derek ne peut s'empêcher de le regarder. Il est heureux de pouvoir partager cet instant avec lui, dans cet endroit particulier, si nostalgique à son cœur.

« Je venais souvent ici, avec ma mère. » Commence Derek, toujours en train de lécher sa boule saveur chocolat. « Elle avait l'habitude de nous emmener ici les mercredi après midi, quand il faisait bon. Je prenais toujours une glace au chocolat. »

Isaac lance un coup d'œil sur le côté et il constate que Derek sourit. Un doux sourire alors qu'il se remémore des souvenirs.

Il y a un long silence, rempli de nostalgie, ponctué par le bruit des passants. Puis, au bout d'un moment, Derek reprend : « Je n'étais plus revenu ici depuis des années. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demande Isaac, car il semble que c'est la bonne question à poser.

« J'avais peur, j'imagine… » Puis il se tourne vers Isaac, « J'ai perdu ma famille dans un incendie. Je n'étais pas là quand c'est arrivé, » il baisse les yeux un bref instant, pour ensuite revenir sur Isaac, « Je pensais que ça me ferait du mal de revenir ici. » Il s'arrête pour poser une main sur la cuisse d'Isaac. « J'avais tellement envie de t'y emmener. Et je ne suis pas déçu, car je me trompais. Cet endroit me rappelle tellement de bon souvenir. J'aurai dû y revenir avant. »

« C'est gentil de m'avoir emmené ici. » Dit Isaac, sans poser de question sur le terrible drame que Derek a vécu. « C'est peut-être difficile à croire, mais je n'étais jamais venu avant, » Avoue Isaac.

« Jamais ? » S'étonne le brun qui est déjà en train de grignoter son cornet biscuité.

Isaac se contente de hausser les épaules. « Elle était comment ta maman ? » Demande Isaac.

La sienne ne l'avait jamais emmené dans des parcs, ne lui avaient jamais acheté de glace. La sienne avait été une femme dépressive sous l'emprise de son mari. Elle avait fini par se suicider en apprenant le décès de son fils aîné.

Alors, il avait envie de savoir comment c'était d'avoir une mère aimante. Car, à en juger par le sourire de Derek, et la façon dont il en parle, sa mère avait dû être une femme extraordinaire. A tel point qu'il semble toujours marqué par sa disparition.

Pour Isaac, c'est différent. Le décès de sa mère lui laisse un goût d'amertume, de culpabilité, de solitude, d'inutilité,…

Isaac termine sa glace, et ensuite il se couche en posant sa tête sur les cuisses du brun qui est en train de réfléchir. « Elle était belle. La plus belle ! » Commence-t-il. « On était trois, mais j'étais son fils. J'avais une place unique. »

Isaac entend à quel point il a été choyé. «Tu as grandi autour des femmes, alors ? C'est à se demander comment tu es devenu si viril. » Le taquine Isaac, en pinçant son biceps.

Derek rit légèrement.

« En fait, maman me disait souvent que je ressemblais à son frère : Peter. C'est lui qui m'a élevé ensuite. » Derek baisse la tête pour regarder Isaac, « Il faudrait que je te le présente. »

« Tu veux me présenter ton oncle ? » Demande Isaac, étonné.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Et le sourire de Derek est si franc.

« Il est au courant… Il sait que… » Bafouille Isaac sans arriver au bout de sa question.

« Que je suis gay ? Oui. » Anticipe Derek, en passant une main dans les cheveux de son amant.

« Oh. » Isaac semble tellement surpris. « Et ça ne le dérange pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non, » répond Derek en fronçant les sourcils et en demandant, « Ton père ne sait pas, c'est ça ? »

« Non. Et j'espère qu'il ne le saura jamais, » frissonne Isaac.

Le soleil descend dans le ciel, il commence à se faire tard. Il doit rentrer. Son père attend qu'il fasse le repas. A contre cœur, il se redresse pour regarder Derek et dire, « Je vais devoir y aller, mon père m'attend. »

**OOO**


	3. Chapter 3

Quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre, il se réveille en une demi seconde.

Voilà des années qu'il ne dort plus que d'un œil. Il est toujours sur ses gardes, même la nuit. Ça l'épuise énormément.

Isaac se débat à peine alors qu'il est tiré sauvagement hors de son lit pour être traîné par les cheveux jusqu'au toilette. Là, son père le met nez à nez avec la planche des toilettes

« C'est quoi cette merde ? » Vocifère son père entre ses dents serrées.

Il maintient son fils agenouillé d'une main qu'il a fait glissé de ses cheveux, à la peau de son cou. Ça fait un mal de chien, et son père l'empoigne si fort qu'il a du mal à respirer. Pourtant, il essaie de se concentrer pour pouvoir répondre à la question de son père. Il essaie d'inspirer pour se calmer, pour se focaliser sur ce qu'il y a devant lui.

Ça sent mauvais, et son pantalon est trempé car il est agenouillé dans une flaque qu'il identifie rapidement comme étant de l'urine. La planche des toilettes est rabattues, et il est clair que quelqu'un a uriné par-dessus, la pensant ouverte ? Mais elle est fermée, et c'est pour ça qu'il y a de la pisse par terre. Celle de son père.

« De…De l'urine. » Il bégaie.

« Exactement ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? » Demande Jim, en secouant Isaac par la peau de son cou. Il a l'impression qu'elle va se déchirer. Jim n'attend pas vraiment de réponse, car il continue : « Car un crétin a rabaissé la planche qui est toujours levée ! »

L'estomac d'Isaac se noue, ses muscles se tendent un peu plus si c'est encore possible, tandis que la douleur sur son cou devient insupportable. Pourtant, Isaac a connu pire. A cet instant, Isaac se dit qu'il doit tenter sa chance pour faire cesser l'altercation. « Je suis désolé. Je n'oublierai plus. Je vais tout nettoyer. » Il dit rapidement.

« Bien sûr que tu vas tout nettoyer ! » crache Jim en propulsant Isaac vers la planche. Isaac se rattrape de justesse pour ne pas atterrir dans l'urine stagnante.

Il entend son père s'éloigner.

Putain, il l'a échappé belle.

En plus de ressentir une douleur insupportable au cou, Isaac a froid. La sensation est désagréable. Son pantalon de pyjama lui colle au mollet, à cause de la pisse. Il aurait presque envie de vomir. En haletant, il se remet debout, dégoûté par l'odeur qu'il dégage à présent. Il sait qu'il ne prendra pas de douche, ça risquerait d'énerver son père qui est reparti se coucher. Isaac ne veut pas jouer avec le feu, il s'en est bien sorti cette fois-ci et il ne veut pas que sa chance tourne. Alors, il retire simplement son pantalon de pyjama et il le met au sale, en pensant qu'il devra faire une lessive durant la journée. Ensuite, il passe hâtivement une serviette humide sur ses jambes avant d'enfiler un vieux jogging.

Il n'est plus fatigué quand il remplit le sceau avec de l'eau. L'adrénaline l'a totalement sorti de son sommeil, même si il n'est que 3h30. Méticuleusement, il commence à nettoyer chaque recoin des WC, et quand il finit, il n'oublie pas de relever la planche.

Il n'oubliera plus jamais.

**Ooo**

Dés qu'il aperçoit les phares de la voiture, il arrête sa pelleteuse. C'est Derek. Avec empressement, il descend de l'engin pour se diriger vers la voiture. En arrivant à hauteur du véhicule, Derek est déjà sorti et il lance son bras pour attirer Isaac dans une étreinte. Mais Isaac siffle de douleur, et le sourire de Derek disparaît.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? » Demande sèchement le brun.

Isaac tressaille légèrement à la colère évidente dans le ton de Derek. « Rien, » répond-t-il en se dégageant des bras de Derek.

Isaac ne se plaint jamais, même quand son père l'a frappé. Il faut être observateur, car Isaac grimace seulement quand il a mal.

Et justement, c'est ce silence que Derek ne supporte plus. Il se sent tellement en colère qu'il ne peut pas le cacher. Voilà trois jours qu'il n'a pas vu Isaac, il était fou d'inquiétude. Il s'est imaginé le meilleur, comme le pire. Et pourtant, Derek sait qu'il n'a pas l'imagination du père de son amant.

La situation devient intolérable pour Derek. Il ne peut plus le supporter.

« Laisse moi voir, » dit Derek, un peu trop rudement, en retournant Isaac pour regarder l'arrière de son cou. Isaac se laisse faire, trop impressionné par la sévérité qu'il peut voir dans le regard de Derek. Ce dernier doit réprimer un grognement quand il aperçoit l'immense tâche sombre sur la nuque. Ne voulant pas y croire, il relâche Isaac.

« Qui peut faire ça ? » Murmure Derek pour lui-même.

« Ce n'est rien, vraiment. » Insiste Isaac. Et il le pense, car en comparaison avec ce qu'il a déjà reçu auparavant, cet hématome n'est rien. Rien du tout.

Habitué à vivre dans la violence, le jeune garçon ne sait plus où sont les limites. Il n'est pas du genre à faire un drame pour un coup, une baffe, une poussée,… Il ne se révolte plus quand il perd l'autorisation de manger, de se laver, de laisser la lumière allumée dans sa chambre. Isaac ne sait plus où commence sa liberté. Isaac ne sait même plus reconnaître certains abus, trop habitué à les subir.

Isaac tire sur ses vêtements pour les remettre correctement. Puis, il lève timidement les yeux vers Derek qui n'aime pas ce qu'il voit. Isaac est penaud, comme si il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, » demande Derek un ton plus bas. Il se sent responsable de l'incertitude qu'il lit dans les yeux bleus du garçon. « Je ne voulais pas m'énerver. Excuse moi. » S'explique-t-il, en posant une main sur la joue du blond.

« Je ferai plus attention, » lui répond naïvement Isaac, pour apaiser les craintes du brun.

« Ce n'est pas toi, » lui répond Derek qui sait que rien ne pourra préserver Isaac des humeurs de son père.

Non.

Derek ne peut plus supporter cette situation.

Il faut trouver une solution ou…

Avec un pincement au cœur, Derek s'avance plus près d'Isaac pour glisser son autre main sur sa taille afin de l'embrasser comme c'était prévu.

**OOO**

**Vous aimez ce couple ? Personnellement, je suis plus fan du coupla Peter Hale/Isaac. Malheureusement, ce pairing est au moins aussi rare que le Derek/Isaac. Pourquoi être fan de Peter/Isaac ? Je trouve qu'il est plus logique, car Isaac a toujours été sous l'emprise de quelqu'un avec peu de confiance en lui, et que Peter est un manipulateur, sûr de lui. Bref, je ne pense pas qu'ils sont deux opposés, juste deux pièces d'un puzzle qui s'emboite à merveille. Personne ne se sent l'âme d'écrire sur ce couple ? Le personnage d'Isaac est-il has been depuis le début de la saison 4 ?**

**Bon week-end.**


	4. Chapter 4

« Isaac, » appelle le professeur sans se lever de son bureau.

Le jeune homme ne répond pas. Il n'a pas entendu la question du professeur qui commence à s'impatienter.

« Isaac ? » Appelle-t-il encore.

Mais il ne répond toujours pas. Alors les élèves se retournent vers le bureau du garçon.

Isaac semble endormi, les bras repliés sous sa tête lovée entre ses coudes.

« LAHEY ! » Crie le professeur, en se levant de sa chaise.

Isaac se réveille en sursautant, comme dans un cauchemar. Il se rend compte que toute la classe l'observe. Il ne dit rien, et pose son regard fatigué en direction du professeur qui n'a pas l'air d'apprécier ce qu'il voit.

« Mr Lahey, » commence le professeur de chimie d'un ton las, voyant Isaac comme une tête brûlée qui ne veut pas se fatiguer à faire ses devoirs, « je ne sais pas à quoi vous passer vos soirées, ni même vos nuits, mais mon cours n'est pas un temple où se reposer ! Alors, soit vous commencer vraiment à y mettre du vôtre pour faire remonter votre moyenne chaotique, soit vous décamper d'ici pour de bon ! Je me suis fais comprendre ?! »

Des rires étouffés se font entendre.

« Oui, monsieur, » marmonne Isaac.

A la réponse, le professeur souffle d'agacement, pour ensuite s'adresser à un autre élève, plus attentif.

Isaac n'entend déjà plus ce qu'il se passe, une bulle invisible vient de se former autour de lui. La voix des étudiants, et du professeur, semblent lointaines. Il est tellement fatigué qu'il voudrait pouvoir quitter la classe pour aller s'allonger quelque part.

A l'école, Isaac n'est pas très bon. La plupart des enseignants ont abandonnés l'idée de vouloir l'aider, ou d'essayer de comprendre l'attitude du garçon. La majorité du conseil de classe pense que le jeune Lahey est une tête de mule, comme son père, et qu'il ne veut pas se soumettre à l'autorité. Si Isaac ne fait pas ses devoirs, si il a de mauvaises notes, c'est parcequ'il ne veut pas étudier et qu'il ne prend pas ses études au sérieux. C'est ce qu'ils pensent, tous. Et personne n'essaie de gratter pour savoir la vérité. C'est plus facile de reléguer le comportement de l'adolescent au cliché habituel de l'ado en décrochage scolaire.

Isaac est fatigué du laïus des enseignants sur ses échecs. Il n'essaie même plus de les contredire, ni même de trouver des excuses. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas leurs dire la vérité, de toute façon.

Sinon ils feraient comme Derek.

Derek souhaite qu'il porte plainte. C'est à cause de ça qu'ils se sont disputés. Encore. Car Isaac ne veut pas le faire. Il ne peut pas.

La pression est si forte sur les épaules d'Isaac. Il aimerait tellement satisfaire Derek en tout point, mais il ne le peut pas. Surtout quand il sagit de son père.

**Ooo**

« Dégage de mon chemin, débile ! » Dit Jackson avec un rictus en poussant Isaac qui se cogne l'épaule contre son casier , au même endroit où son père l'a frappé la veille, avec une clef à molette.

Isaac siffle de douleur, et il voit des paillettes durant quelques secondes. Quand il se focalise finalement sur ce qu'il se passe, il entend le groupe de Jackson glousser. Ils se moquent de lui, ce qui renforce l'impression de Jackson d'être le plus fort. Un sourire satisfait se dessine d'ailleurs sur son foutu visage. C'est la goutte de trop.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ?! » Crache Isaac en colère.

Le fan club du capitaine le houspille. Ils prennent la colère d'Isaac à la légère, peut-être car Jackson est plus fort que lui. C'est le capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse.

En vérité, Isaac n'en a rien à faire. Si il se laisse malmené par son voisin sans protester, c'est simplement parcequ'il ne veut pas que ce dernier vende la mèche. Isaac n'a pas envie que tout le bahut apprenne qu'il prend des raclées par son père. Isaac n'a pas envie qu'on sache à quel point il est stupide et faible.

Isaac a honte. Il se voit déjà comme un lâche à travers les yeux de Derek.

_Qui peut se laisser enfermer dans un congélo ? Qui peut se pisser dessus, accablé par les coups ? Qui chiale en étant caché sous son lit comme un môme de 3 ans ?_

Il a tellement honte.

Il espère que jamais personne ne saura.

Mais aujourd'hui, Isaac est à cran. Il s'est disputé avec Derek. Son père lui a flanqué une raclée la veille. Et son prof de chimie l'a humilié en la classe.

Trop, c'est trop.

Une colère sourde bourdonne en lui.

Sans réfléchir, Isaac se jette sur Jackson. Autour d'eux, les élèves commencent déjà à crier des encouragements afin d'inciter à la bagarre. Jackson est tellement surpris de sa réaction qu'il n'a pas le temps de réagir, et il se prend une belle droite dans la mâchoire. Du sang commence à couler de sa lèvre. Il s'est mordu sous l'impact du poing, mais il ne remarque pas le sang. Impulsivement, il se penche pour attraper Isaac par la taille et le pousser au sol. Jackson est sur lui et il commence à lui marteler le thorax. La respiration d'Isaac se coupe sous les coups, la douleur est si vive que ses muscles intercostaux semblent se figer. Alors Isaac flanque un gros coup de genoux dans le dos de son assaillant, et il profite du moment de faiblesse de son adversaire pour le faire basculer, afin de prendre le dessus. Il ne réfléchit plus. Il ne sait même plus ce qu'il se passe. Les choses sont hors de contrôle. C'est lui qui chevauche son voisin à présent, et il veut lui faire bouffer ses dents. Il est sur le point de lui lancer un bon crochet du gauche quand, tout à coup, il sent qu'on l'empoigne par le col de son veston.

Un surveillant a été interpellé par le cri des élèves, et quand il arrive, les élèves s'écartent pour le laisser passer. Deux garçons se battent, et il a tout juste le temps de retenir l'un des deux pour l'empêcher de frapper celui qui est à terre.

Isaac vocifère, « lâchez moi, lâchez moi ! » Avant de se faire plaquer au sol, ce qui ravive la myriade de coups reçus la veille. Isaac ne bouge plus, assaillit par une nouvelle vague de douleur.

« LAHEY ! » Somme l'enseignant pour que l'élève qu'il tient toujours, sorte de sa transe.

Et rapidement, il reprend ses esprits. Isaac devient livide.

Il a perdu le contrôle.

Comme son père.

L'idée lui donne la nausée.

« Lâchez moi ! » S'emporte Isaac, en rejetant la main qui le maintient.

Putain, il crève de mal !

Jackson, en face de lui, ne peut s'empêcher de sourire narquoisement.

Les apparences sont contre Isaac.

« Lahey, dans le bureau du proviseur, immédiatement, » ordonne le pion.

**Ooo**

Il est exclu de l'école pour une semaine.

Bien évidement, le proviseur a téléphoné à son père.

Depuis, Isaac a quitté l'établissement scolaire, et il marche sans savoir où aller. A l'heure qu'il est, son père est certainement chez eux.

Il ne veut pas rentrer. La seule idée de se retrouver face à son père le rend complètement hystérique. Ses mains tremblent, et sa respiration s'accélère. Il doit trouver un endroit où s'asseoir. Il doit se calmer.

Il se laisse tomber sur un banc. Ses épaules montent et retombent rapidement. Il n'arrive pas à se calmer. C'est la panique !

Sans réfléchir, il prend son téléphone et il compose le seul numéro qui lui vient en tête.

« D-derek ? » Il essaie de dire sans parvenir à reprendre son souffle.

« Isaac ? » S'inquiète l'homme au bout du fil.

Ils ne se sont pas reparlés depuis la dispute, où Derek voulait qu'il porte plainte, où Isaac est parti en claquant la porte derrière lui.

« Je-je te demande p-pardon. Excuse moi, je t'en prie. Je-je… »

« Isaac, calme toi. Tu m'entends ?! » Ordonne Derek.

Isaac vit depuis des années sous l'emprise d'une autorité abusive, et ce n'est pas sans conséquences. Derek sait que la seule solution pour calmer son amant est de se montrer ferme.

« Je sais que je t'ai déçu…" Dit Isaac. Il a une boule dans l'estomac. "D-derek, je peux quand même venir chez toi ? » Demande le garçon la gorge nouée.

« Bien sûr. Tu n'as même pas à me le demander, espèce d'idiot, » le rassure Derek.

**OOO**


	5. Chapter 5

**OOO**

« Je t'assure que Derek est beaucoup plus bavard depuis qu'il te connaît, » Dit Peter en brouillant des œufs à l'aide d'une spatule.

Presque affalé, les coudes appuyés sur le comptoir, Isaac regarde l'oncle de Derek cuisiner.

Il n'a pas encore vraiment discuté avec lui. Isaac n'est pas à l'aise avec des hommes du même âge que son père. Il voit en eux une figure autoritaire, voir abusive. Il a toujours peur de déclencher leur colère. D'ailleurs, il essaie de cacher ses mains, afin de dissimuler ses phalanges abîmées par les coups qu'il a donné à Jackson. Il ne veut pas faire mauvaise impression, surtout pas avec la seule famille de Derek.

Alors, il se redresse sur le tabouret, malgré la douleur qui lance dans son épaule et qui lui fait voir des paillettes de temps à autre.

Ses paupières sont lourdes. Isaac se sent épuisé, mais il lutte contre la fatigue. Il pense que c'est un contre coup de la crise de panique qu'il a eu alors qu'il appelait Derek.

Isaac a été minable, mais il n'a rien raconté à Derek. Il lui a juste demandé si il pouvait aller chez lui. Isaac sait qu'il ne doit rien dire de ce qu'il s'est passé. Si Derek apprend son exclusion, il risque de stresser durant la semaine entière en imaginant Isaac chez lui. Et Isaac ne veut pas faire ça à Derek, ni le mettre en colère.

Il ne veut pas non plus entendre Derek le menacer d'aller dénoncer son père à la police. Non, il est trop fatigué pour ça. Il a trop mal.

Tout ce que souhaite Isaac, c'est pouvoir aller s'allonger un peu.

Mais c'est sans compter sur Peter, qui parle pour deux.

Sans avoir eut le temps de faire des présentations officielles, Derek a demandé à son oncle d'aller à son appartement avec le double des clefs, afin d'ouvrir à Isaac qui attendait devant chez lui.

Peter tourne la tête pour plisser les yeux sur Isaac. Il ne sait pas si le garçon l'écoute, ni même si l'air sceptique qu'il affiche est en rapport avec ce qu'il vient de dire. Puis son regard se porte à nouveau sur la poêle, « Dire qu'il est bavard, c'est peut être un peu excessif, mais je t'assure que si tu l'avais connu avant…tu penserais la même chose. » Continue Peter qui ne perd pas l'espoir de faire parler le jeune homme.

Derek n'a pas menti quand il lui a raconté que son amant était discret. Quoi que, ce n'est même pas l'adjectif que Peter aurait emprunté.

Derek ne lui a pas dit grand-chose, seulement les grandes lignes. Peter sait qu'Isaac est étudiant, et qu'ils se sont rencontrés grâce à la rénovation du toit des Whittemore.

C'est tout.

Pourtant, même si Derek n'en a pas dit plus, Peter sent qu'il y a quelque chose à propos du garçon. Son comportement est étrange. L'adolescent affiche un air renfrogné, comme si il était sur la défensive. Il a des cernes horribles. Il répond à peine quand on lui pose une question, ce qui lui donne un air nonchalant.

_Et qui porte un sweat par cette chaleur ?!_

Avec ce genre d'attitude, Isaac sait qu'il fait mauvaise impression. C'est presque toujours le cas de toute façon.

Son père à raison à ce propos, les gens doivent remarquer combien il est indigne.

Isaac est perdu dans ses pensées, et il n'est plus assez concentré pour écouter le babillage de Peter. D'ailleurs, quand ce dernier dépose une assiette en face de lui, Isaac sursaute de surprise, de fatigue, ou de peur. C'est comme un mouvement instinctif.

C'est un réflexe qui intrigue Peter car ce n'est pas le premier mouvement de recul qu'a Isaac depuis tout à l'heure. Peter fronce les sourcils, mais il ne dit rien qui pourrait embarrasser le garçon. Il préfère faire comme si il n'avait rien vu. « Tu as faim, j'espère ?! »

« Oui, monsieur. »

_Monsieur._

Peter en grincerait des dents.

**OOO**

**A suivre...**


	6. Chapter 6

**OOO**

Quand il rentre ce soir là, son père est assis dans un fauteuil, en face de la télévision. Le bruit d'un match de basket sort de la télévision. Il s'agit d'un match important. C'est la saison des qualifications. Le visage de son père est éclairé par la télévision, et les ombres jouent sur son père qui ne relève même pas les yeux quand Isaac passe à côté de lui pour prendre les escaliers et se faufiler dans sa chambre.

Isaac ne ferme pas les yeux cette nuit là. Il attend dans sa chambre, en regardant nerveusement l'heure sur son téléphone. Il écoute attentivement, il se concentre pour reconnaître les bruits. Pour avoir un indice de ce que fait son père.

Il écoute, allongé sur son lit cette fois-ci, pas en dessous, son corps est raide comme un piquet.

Son père a dû s'endormir devant le match.

Vers 5h45, il entend finalement la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer.

Son père part travailler.

Là, il ferme les yeux fort, et il pleure en remerciant le ciel d'être toujours vivant.

Il est soulagé. Il inspire et il expire profondément avant de se lever.

Il pense à Derek, à qui il n'a rien dit sur son exclusion. Il ne pouvait pas.

Il va devoir faire en sorte que son père reste de bonne humeur. Il va faire son maximum pour ne pas subir sa colère. Il se lève avec une idée bien précise des tâches à faire dans la maison.

Il va tout faire pour ne pas décevoir Derek.

**OOO**

Le calme n'aura duré que deux jours, malgré les efforts d'Isaac à faire en sorte que tout soit parfait.

Il est debout, en train d'éplucher des carottes derrière le plan de travail de la cuisine quand son père arrive. Et il sait déjà, avant même que son père n'ouvre la bouche pour parler, que c'est ce soir que tout va basculer. L'air s'est comme épaissie à son entrée dans la pièce, et Isaac doit se forcer à ne pas sursauter. La tension qui émane de son père est presque palpable.

« Bonsoir, papa. » Il dit en essayant de ne pas laisser paraître de tremblements dans sa voix.

Il se trouve parfois ridicule de jouer un semblant de normalité avec des phrases types comme celle-ci, mais c'est toujours dans l'espoir de maintenir son père dans un semblant de civisme. Pour une vie où il serait juste un père et son fils, pas un ado peureux et soumis à la tyrannie de son père alcoolique.

Son père se contente de grogner en ouvrant une armoire pour prendre un verre et se servir un whisky bon marché. Il a les épaules tendues, et il dévisage Isaac.

Isaac sent le regard de son père posé sur lui, comme un vautour plane au-dessus de sa proie, ou plutôt de son cadavre. D'ailleurs, Isaac se sent déjà comme mort.

« Comment était ta journée ? »

Il se sent tellement minable, tellement faible.

Son père relève un sourcil sur lui, les lèvres courbées légèrement, comme si il se moquait de lui. Il a ce regard qui dit ' tu ne t'en tireras pas ce soir.'

« Ta tronche. Elle ne me revient vraiment pas. »

Il y a tellement de dégoût inscrit sur le visage du père Lahey qu'Isaac en a la nausée. Il sait qu'il est faible, dégoûtant, indigne d'être son fils. Il sait tout ça. Alors, il ne peut que baisser la tête un peu plus, et voûter ses épaules en signe de soumission.

Son père a raison.

Il sursaute quand son père dépose violemment son verre vide, en le claquant sur la table. Il fixe ses doigts, devenus oranges à cause des épluchures des carottes.

Son père se ressert un verre, Isaac entend qu'il dévisse le bouchon de la bouteille et qu'il se sert. Il ne ferme pas immédiatement la bouteille, il boit quelques gorgées au goulot avant de retirer la bouteille pour frotter sa bouche avec le dos de son énorme main.

Isaac reste silencieux, ses mains tremblent légèrement, mais il continue d'éplucher les carottes comme si rien n'était.

Intérieurement, il prie.

« Tu vas dire quelque chose à ça ? » le houspille son père. Il cherche vraisemblablement une réaction.

« Je-je suis désolé. » _D'avoir une tête de con ? C'est la tienne_ !

Isaac sait déjà qu'aucune réponse ne sera la bonne. Peu importe ce qu'il dira, ça finira mal.

« J'ai vraiment envie de te refaire la gueule ! » Dit son père avec un ton grave et menaçant. Son regard est noir, il n'y a plus de vie dans ces orbes dénués d'espoir.

Et Isaac a la sensation qu'il va mérité tout ce qui va suivre au moment où il dit, « et bien vas-y, tu attends quoi ? Le verre de plus qui te donnera du courage ? » Isaac a perdu son sang froid. Il pose les mains sur le plan de travail pour s'appuyer dessus et il relève la tête avec un regard glacial pour son père.

Son insolence est suicidaire, et son cœur se transit de froid alors qu'il se fige dans sa poitrine.

Le premier coup arrive et il lui coupe le souffle. Il perd l'équilibre et il tombe sur les genoux. Il ne sait pas se relever, et il n'en a pas l'occasion de toute façon. « Tu ne fais moins le malin, maintenant ? »

Isaac essaie de se replier, mais c'est inutile. Son père lui donne deux coups de pieds dans le ventre, l'un à la suite de l'autre, et la douleur est si forte que Isaac est incapable de reprendre son souffle. Il ferme les yeux et il arrive finalement à dire : « Pardon…pardon… »

« Pardon ? Tu oses demander pardon ? » Son père se penche pour l'attraper par les cheveux et l'obliger à se relever. Mais Isaac a trop mal, et il arrive seulement à se redresser sur les genoux. « Je vais te faire la peau, » lui murmure son père à l'oreille.

Et Isaac ressent quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose d'instinctif, quelque chose de primaire au fond de lui. C'est la première fois que son père semble déterminé à le…

_Tuer ?!_

L'idée semble complètement farfelue dans la tête d'Isaac. Son père est violent, certainement, mais il ne tuerait jamais son fils, non ?!

« Papa, » dit Isaac alors que son père le frappe au visage. Le coup est si violent que les oreilles d'Isaac sifflent, et que l'arrière de sa tête vient frapper le sol. Il est complètement sonné, et il n'a pas conscience que son père a pris une chaise pour le coincer dessous.

Le père d'Isaac jette un coup d'œil sur le plan de travail et il saisit l'économe avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise pour qu'Isaac ne puisse pas se libérer. Il attrape une des mains de son fils et il dit, « tu ne seras plus personne qu'en j'en aurai fini avec toi. »

Isaac sort de son étourdissement passager pour hurler de douleur. Il essaie de dégager sa main. Il a l'impression qu'elle est en feu, que son père lui a coupé un doigt. Mais il est beaucoup plus sadique que ça, son père fait toujours durer le plaisir. Il le sait alors qu'il observe sa chair pendre mollement sur l'économe. Il se débat de plus belle mais ça ne sert à rien.

Son père retient sa main, et c'est avec horreur qu'il voit son père ricaner en saisissant le doigt suivant pour l'éplucher. « Papa, ar-arrête, » supplie Isaac mais ça ne sert à rien, l'homme prend l'économe pour éplucher l'empreinte de son second doigt.

Ça brûle.

Terriblement.

Il sent un liquide chaud lui couler sur la main pour glisser sur son poignet, et sous son pull. Il ne comprend pas ce que son père lui dit, il est trop focalisé sur la douleur qui l'étourdit.

Le troisième.

Isaac se débat avec la force d'un titan. Les larmes commencent à couler et sa vue se brouille, ce qui décuple sa peur. Grâce à ça, il retrouve un peu plus de force et il parvient à soulever la chaise, seulement pour qu'un pied de celle-ci vienne lui écraser le flanc. Il hurle.

« Putain, arrête de crier ! » S'énerve son père en lui retournant le poignet.

_Craque_.

Son père essaie de retrouver l'équilibre sur la chaise. Mais c'est impossible, il est trop saoul, la chaise est instable, et les hurlements de son fils l'agace. Il se lève, alors Isaac en profite pour reculer à l'aide de ses pieds.

« C'est de ta faute ! Tu pensais que je ne dirai rien ? » Il crie, en crachant sa rage, le regard fou alors qu'il regarde Isaac ramper. Isaac s'appuie sur les coudes pour se redresser dessus, et il regarde son père avec horreur. « Le père de Jackson est avocat, tu le sais ça ?! Imbécile. »

Isaac sait que c'est maintenant ou jamais. Il sait qu'il va devoir trouver la force suffisante pour se lever et fuir. Mais la peur le cloue au sol, et il continue de reculer sur ses coudes, en poussant à l'aide de ses pieds.

« J'ai été trop gentil avec toi… Et c'est fini maintenant ! »

Isaac suit son père du regard qui se dirige d'un pas ferme vers la porte du sous sol pour la déverrouiller et l'ouvrir. Isaac sait ce qu'il va faire, c'est inévitable. Il veut l'enfermer dans le congélateur.

Isaac ne sait plus s'arrêter de pleurer. Il est couché sur le dos et il commence à trembler. Il réfléchit à ses options, et il tente sa chance. Il se relève vivement en se retournant vers la porte, à l'autre bout du couloir. Tout tourne autour de lui et il doit s'appuyer sur un meuble de la cuisine pour ne pas tomber.

Ce qui est le moment parfait pour son père qui attrape le col de son pull. « Viens par ici, petit con ! » Isaac trébuche, guidé par une main de fer.

« Non, non…papa, non, s'il te plait…pas ça… »

Son père est insensible à ses larmes, et ses suppliques. Il tire Isaac, et il le jette du haut des escaliers.

Isaac dégringole les marches sans pouvoir amortir sa chute.

_Craque_.

Sa vue est trouble, et les images tournoient autour de lui. Le sifflement dans ses oreilles s'est transformé en migraine. Il n'a même plus la force de se débattre quand son père le traîne jusqu'au congélateur, pour le soulever par les cheveux, et le jeter la tête la première dans sa prison.

Son pire cauchemar.

La porte se referme par-dessus sa tête.

Il fait noir.

Il a peur du noir. Il a parfois l'impression qu'il va disparaître dans ce néant. Il arrive qu'il perde l'esprit. Dans le noir, rien n'existe, même pas lui.

Il peut entendre son cœur dans sa poitrine, il cogne fort. C'est le seul bruit qui lui rappelle qu'il est toujours en vie. C'est aussi le son qui le porte au sommet de sa panique. Il sait qu'il ne doit pas perdre le contrôle, mais son cœur s'emballe, alors lui aussi, et il finit toujours par céder à la panique.

C'est étroit.

Il suffoque sous le manque d'air. Il n'arrive plus à respirer. L'odeur est insupportable : moite, chaude, métallique, mélangée à l'odeur de renfermé et d'urine qui ne veut plus se décrocher des parois.

Il étouffe.

Il panique et il commence à frapper, avec ce qui lui reste de force. Il gratte, en se blessant un peu plus. Il veut crier mais c'est un sanglot rogue qui sort de sa gorge.

**OOO**

Chris, Deaton, Peter et Derek sont en train de finir leur soirée en bavardant dans les canapés. Les assiettes vides sont toujours sur la table, et personne ne s'en inquiète. Peter est assis près de son mari, et il regarde distraitement la télévision en écoutant Christopher qui critique le dernier match de basket. Les deux autres ont presque envie de s'emporter face aux reproches insensés qu'ils doivent écouter sur l'équipe qu'ils soutiennent.

Deaton commence à argumenter contre les propos de Chris, en sirotant sa bière. Derek oscille la tête à côté de lui, marquant son accord à tout ce que peut dire Deaton.

Agacé par l'agitation, Peter fait une remarque acerbe à Chris, lui sommant d'arrêter d'énerver son neveu et son ami. Chris rougit et il prend une gorgée de sa bière pour cacher son embarras alors que les autres rient.

Des légers coups se font entendre à la porte d'entrée, et Derek se lève en rigolant pour aller ouvrir. Il s'avance dans le couloir en gardant une oreille tendue sur ce qu'il se passe dans le salon. Il prend une gorgée de sa bière quand il appuie sur la poignée et qu'il tire la porte.

Isaac est derrière la porte.

Ou plutôt, ce qu'il reste de lui.

Derek aperçoit brièvement le regard de son amant, rougit par les larmes.

Ce dernier ne lui laisse pas le temps de croiser son regard, il baisse immédiatement la tête alors que la détresse et la honte le submergent.

Il y a du sang, tellement de sang.

Derek est immédiatement pris d'effroi alors qu'Isaac ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais seul un sanglot s'échappe de sa gorge enrouée.

Isaac tente de se cacher derrière ses mains, mais à la place il doit se frotter les yeux sur son avant bras.

Il y a du sang partout. Sur les mains d'Isaac, ses vêtements, son visage. Instinctivement, Derek pose sa bouteille sur le côté pour attraper Isaac qu'il tire contre lui. Il se tend d'abord, car il a mal et qu'il est apeuré par les bruits qu'il entend venir du salon de son amant. Mais l'odeur son amant l'apaise, et il se laisse aller dans l'étreinte de Derek. Ses sanglots sont étouffés contre le polo bordeaux de Derek.

Isaac inhale à grande goulée le parfum de Derek.

« Viens, » dit Derek qui doit le soutenir. Il veut le guider vers la salle de bain, mais Isaac chuchote tout doucement qu'il est à bout de force et qu'il voudrait juste dormir.

« S'il te plait, » murmure-t-il comme une supplique.

« Tout va bien ? » Crie Peter du salon.

« C'est Isaac ! » Répond Derek, en se pressant. « Je ne sais pas. »

**OOO**

**A suivre...**


	7. Chapter 7

Peter bondit littéralement du fauteuil car il entend quelque chose d'inhabituelle dans la voix de son neveu. Et ça ne présage rien de bon.

« Derek, » il appelle en entrant dans le hall et puis son souffle se bloque dans sa poitrine quand il aperçoit la scène en face de lui. « Mon dieu ! » Il souffle, pris d'effroi avant de se ressaisir et de s'avancer vers Derek pour lui prêter main forte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Il demande en croisant le regard paniqué de Derek. Peter se place de l'autre côté du garçon inconscient pour aider son neveu à le soutenir.

« C'est son père, » répond Derek, en resserrant son bras autour de la taille d'Isaac qui vient tout juste de s'évanouir. Il se sent submergé par un flot d'émotions contradictoire, l'urgence étant la plus présente. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Heureusement, son oncle est présent et il semble faire preuve de plus de sang froid :

« Le fauteuil, » lui dit Peter en s'avançant déjà vers le salon. Ils traînent l'adolescent jusque dans le fauteuil, où il le dépose délicatement.

« Mais qui lui a fait ça ? C'est qui ? » Demande Chris, et Peter le regarde en répondant simplement, « Isaac. »

Chris comprend tout de suite. Il est évident que Peter lui a déjà parlé du copain de son neveu. Son mari était si content pour Derek, et il voulait partager sa joie de le savoir enfin amoureux. Un bonheur qui s'est bien vite transformé en inquiétude.

Après sa rencontre avec le garçon, Peter était rentré chez eux avec un sentiment de malaise. Peter avait confié à Chris que Derek lui cachait quelque chose. Il avait aussi expliqué à son époux combien le compagnon de son neveu était distant et froid ce qui ne cadrait pas du tout avec ce que son neveu lui avait confié.

Deaton s'approche pour prendre le poignet du garçon, et faire une estimation rapide de ses pulsations. « Son cœur bat trop vite, » dit-il en relevant un regard inquiet sur Derek.

« Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, » dit immédiatement Peter à Derek, sous le regard choqué de Chris et Deaton.

Ça devait arriver, il le savait. Il aurait dû faire quelque chose. Une colère sourde s'empare de Derek, il a envie de réduire le père d'Isaac en bouillie. Et il le fera. Mais pour l'instant, il prend le menton d'Isaac entre ses doigts et il l'appelle : « Isaac… Isaac, réveille –toi ! »

Mais Isaac ne se réveille pas.

« Il va m'en vouloir, » Dit Derek en relâchant le menton. Il relève la tête vers son oncle, « Peter, tu peux m'aider à l'emmener jusqu'à l'hôpital. »

« On y va, » répond simplement son oncle.

**OOO**

Quand il se réveille, il sait immédiatement qu'il n'est pas chez lui.

Il reconnaît l'odeur caractéristique d'un centre hospitalier. Les draps sont rêches en dessous de lui. L'oreiller trop plat. Il est tout à coup douloureusement conscient du bip régulier qui sort d'un monitoring près de lui. Le bip s'accélère alors qu'il papillonne des yeux, et que la douleur s'éveille avec lui.

Il sent qu'on lui tient la main.

« Isaac ? Comment tu te sens ? » Demande Derek.

Isaac a beaucoup de mal à émerger de son sommeil qui semble le couver comme une chape de plomb.

« Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? » Il demande la voix grossie par le réveil, avant de tousser car sa gorge est horriblement sèche. Mauvaise idée. La contraction de ses muscles lui fait terriblement mal, et tant bien que mal il essaie de se récupérer pour ne plus tousser. Des larmes perlent au bord de ses yeux alors que la douleur le coupe littéralement en deux.

Derek se lève pour remplir un verre d'eau qu'il lui tend, « Prends ça. »

Isaac essaie de se redresser, mais la douleur dans ses côtes rend son déplacement presque impossible. D'autant plus que son épaule est immobilisée dans une écharpe et que son poignet est enfermé dans une attelle plâtrée.

Bon dieu, il s'est passé quoi ?

Derek se rapproche de lui, et il l'aide à se redresser contre les oreillers avant de lui donner le verre. Il s'assoit tout près de lui, sur le bord du lit.

Isaac boit doucement pour ne pas s'étrangler, et risquer de tousser à nouveau. Il a du mal à tenir le verre correctement à cause des bandages sur certains doigts, et Derek l'aide sans rien dire.

L'infirmière rentre à ce moment là, avertie que le patient est réveillé grâce au moniteur. Derek relève la tête et il reconnaît Mélissa qui fait le tour du lit pour inscrire les paramètres d'Isaac sur la feuille de son dossier avant de se retourner vers lui. « Alors Isaac, comment tu te sens ? » Elle demande tandis que Derek pose le verre sur la table de chevet.

« Ça va. » Répond Isaac sans la regarder.

« Tu as mal ? »

« Ça va. » Répond encore Isaac en plissant les yeux car il vient de faire un mouvement pour s'enfoncer contre les oreillers.

« Bien, » Commence l'infirmière avec un air sceptique, « Tu as déjà des antidouleurs dans la perf, mais si tu as encore mal, je peux te donner autre chose.»

Isaac se contente de hocher la tête en fermant les yeux.

« Merci, » dit Derek par politesse avant que Mélissa sorte en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Le silence est pesant. C'est seulement au bout d'un moment qu'Isaac demande, « Pourquoi je suis ici ? »

Derek retient un rire amer, qui s'échappe en soupir entre ses lèvres. « Tu ne le devines pas ? » Dit-il un peu trop sévèrement, il s'en rend compte car Isaac fléchit. « Ton père aurait pu te tuer ! » Continue pourtant Derek.

« Ne dis pas ça, » dit Isaac en secouant la tête, « ce n'est pas vrai. »

Derek se sent impuissant. Isaac ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux, il n'arrive pas à comprendre. Son père le bat. Dangereusement. Et depuis plusieurs années, d'après le médecin des urgences et Mélissa qui connaissaient déjà le visage d'Isaac quand Derek est arrivé avec lui, dans les bras, aux urgences.

« Il t'a cassé le poignet, et des côtes. Il t'a déboîté l'épaule, et tu étais déshydraté d'après le médecin. Et je ne parle même pas du reste, comme l'état de tes mains.» Enumère Derek.

Isaac semble s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le lit, comme écraser par le poids de la réalité. Il secoue toujours la tête comme si ça pouvait l'aider à nier la vérité.

« Il ne voulait pas, » dit Isaac la voix transformée par l'émotion. Il ne veut pas pleurer.

Il ne veut pas croire Derek. Malgré tout ce qu'il se passe, Isaac aime son père. C'est son père, bon sang ! Il est tout ce qu'il lui reste. Et il l'aime tellement que son amour le consume chaque jour, car il voudrait comprendre ce qu'il a fait pour ne pas être aimé en retour par la seule personne qui devrait pourtant le choyer sans condition.

N'est-il pas un bon fils ?

N'est-il pas assez sportif, ou intelligent ?

Il fait tout pour combler son père, pour qu'il soit fier de lui. Mais il ne lui génère que de la déception.

Tout comme à Derek.

Il voudrait être meilleur, mais il ne sait pas comment.

« Mais enfin Isaac, tu entends ce que tu dis ? » Derek doit fermer les yeux et se concentrer pour ne pas s'emporter. Il se rappelle des observations du médecin plus inquiétantes les une que les autres.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. » Dit Isaac la tête baissée, les yeux rivés sur la couverture usée de l'hôpital.

Derek est complètement perdu, et impuissant face aux dilemmes de son compagnon. Il ne peut pas agir pour lui, ni prendre les décisions. D'ailleurs, si il le pouvait, il aurait déjà cassé la gueule de son père. Parfois, il a juste envie de prendre Isaac par les épaules pour le secouer. Parfois, il a juste envie de lui hurler dessus pour lui dire qu'il agit comme un imbécile. Mais c'est la colère qui fait ça. Car Isaac n'est pas stupide, il le sait. Isaac est simplement confus, dans un état d'hésitation. Son père l'a privé de libre arbitre. La liberté d'Isaac s'est érodée avec le temps. Il n'a plus de regard critique sur sa situation. Il est perpétuellement dans l'incertitude, réduit à la soumission, incapable de discuter ou de résister, et tout cela est devenu normal. L'emprise de son père est totale, et Isaac ne sait pas se révolter, il est devenu obéissant.

« Isaac, » commence doucement Derek, « tu vas pourtant devoir faire quelque chose car je ne vais pas le supporter plus longtemps. » Derek soupire en fermant les yeux, puis il les ouvre pour regarder Isaac et il dit, « J'ai peur pour toi, tu comprends ? » Il observe Isaac qui semble s'effondrer sur lui-même. « Je ne vais plus rester les bras croisés, et attendre le jour où on m'annoncera ta mort. Isaac… Viens vivre chez moi ?! »

La question est totalement inattendue, et Isaac relève immédiatement la tête, l'air confus, « Mais-mais…mais je ne peux pas. » Il regarde Derek, « Il ne me laissera jamais partir. »

« Isaac, » Derek s'arrête un instant, désolé de l'ultimatum qu'il va imposer, « soit tu portes plainte, soit tu viens chez moi. C'est non négociable. » Derek sent son estomac se nouer alors qu'Isaac baisse à nouveau la tête.

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça, » demande Isaac, la voix tremblante.

« C'est pour un mieux, je te le promets. » Lui assure Derek, en posant un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête, avant de poser une main réconfortante sur l'arrière de son cou.

**OOO**

Derek est toujours là quand l'assistante sociale entre dans la chambre.

Isaac est fatigué et confus. Il voudrait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille.

« Bonjour Camden…enfin, je devrais dire Isaac, » dit l'assistante sociale en s'avançant vers le lit.

Il n'est plus un garçon de la rue, mais Isaac Lahey, et il vit avec son père.

« Bonjour, » répond Isaac en pinçant les lèvres car elle connait la vérité.

Ensuite, la femme tend sa main vers Derek pour la serrer, et elle se présente : « Bonjour. Je suis Evelyn Mercer, l'assistante sociale de l'hôpital. »

Elle explique ensuite à Derek qu'elle s'est souvent occupée du dossier d'Isaac alias Camden, qui déclinait tout le temps son aide. Elle trouvait qu'il y avait beaucoup de zone d'ombre dans l'histoire de son protéger, et elle comprend mieux maintenant. Cette fois, Isaac est arrivé inconscient à l'hôpital, et il n'a pas su mentir. Quand Derek l'a enregistré à l'admission, c'est sa véritable identité qu'il a donné.

Isaac ressemble à un gamin prit la main dans le sac. Ça pourrait presque être drôle si la situation n'était pas si grave.

« Isaac, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais j'aimerai vraiment avoir cette conversation avec toi. » dit-elle, debout au pied du lit.

« Il n'y a rien à dire, » se renfrogne Isaac.

Derek le regarde en hésitant quelque seconde avant d'intervenir, « Isaac, tu- » mais son amant le coupe, « je n'ai rien à dire ! »

Le corps d'Isaac se tend dans le lit.

_« C'est l'odeur de charogne qui m'a rappelé que t'étais là dedans, » aboie son père en ouvrant le congélateur. « Sors ! » Exige son père. « Maintenant ! » _

Isaac réalise que tout son corps tremble.

Evelyn, très diplomate, décide d'orienter la conversation différemment, « Si tu n'as rien à dire, tu peux au moins m'écouter, d'accord?! Maintenant que je connais la vérité, je peux te dire que ça n'ira pas en s'améliorant. Les victimes de violence domestique….. »

Isaac n'entend plus ce que raconte l'assistante sociale. Il est perdu dans ses souvenirs.

Ils sont dans un café sordide. Son père est ivre, accoudé au bar avec des piliers de comptoirs. Il est le seul enfant. Il a cinq ans. Son repas est un paquet de chips, qu'il mange un par un, assis tout seul à une table où un courant d'air glacé ne l'épargne pas. Il a froid mais il ne dit rien. Il n'oserait pas. Surtout pas devant les amis de son père.

Il ne sait pas quel âge il a. Il sait juste qu'il est trop petit pour atteindre l'interrupteur du sous sol. Mais ça n'empêche pas son père de l'envoyer en bas, dans le noir, pour lui faire remonter ses bières. Il a très peur du noir, et ça fait rire son père. A chaque fois qu'il descend, Isaac s'imagine qu'il va disparaître aspirer par les ténèbres.

Isaac aime quand son père écoute de la musique, car il faut se taire. Et si personne ne parle, personne ne crie.

Son père ne le réveille pas le matin pour aller à l'école. Comme Isaac ne sait pas encore lire l'heure, il se débrouille. Un jour, il se lève en pensant que c'est l'heure. Les yeux lourds, il se prépare tout seul, comme un grand, il prend son cartable et il sort dans le vent frais de décembre. Il fait encore noir dehors, mais ça arrive certains matin d'hiver. Sauf que, cette fois là, c'est le milieu de la nuit. Il attend 2 heures, assis sur son cartable, devant la grille de l'école. A 6h, quand la femme de ménage arrive, elle découvre l'enfant frigorifié et épuisé.

Un peu à la fois, Isaac ne voit plus ses amis. Son père lui dit qu'ils sont tous stupides.

Une fois, après des heures à jouer seul dans l'arrière cours du café, il devient le centre d'attention des buveurs qui décident de le faire boire. Ils lancent des paris en riant, pour deviner comment va réagir l'enfant. Isaac boit son premier verre de bière ce jour-là. Il le vomit presque immédiatement après que son père l'ait forcé à boire les 25cl. Il n'a jamais plus bu de bière après ça.

Isaac dort parfois avec son père. Mais il n'aime plus son odeur, elle lui donne la nausée.

Un jour, son père lui a donné un chat. Peut-être pour se faire pardonner de lui avoir brisé la jambe dans la portière de la voiture. Malheureusement, quelques mois plus tard, une facture d'hôpital arrivait laissant son père fou de colère. Isaac avait vu son père attrapé la bête par la peau du cou, pour ensuite la jeter sans ménagement sur un mur crépis du salon. Isaac ne se souvient plus de rien ensuite, sauf qu'une tâche horrible ornait le mur, juste au-dessus du canapé, et longtemps après.

La première fois que son père le frappe, c'est avec un coup de poing au visage, en plein dans le nez. Isaac est complètement sonné, appuyé contre un mur de la cuisine, le cul par terre. Son nez pisse le sang et il ne cesse de se demander ce qu'il a fait, avec un horrible sentiment de malaise dans le creux du ventre car il entend son père pleurer. Plus tard ce jour là, il va déposer sa voiture préférée sur l'oreiller de son père. Il lui donne dans l'espoir de se faire pardonner.

Isaac secoue légèrement la tête pour oublier, pour ne plus penser.

_Je suis tellement, tellement désolé._

Mais l'assistante sociale parle toujours, et sa voix lui martèle presque le crâne alors qu'il reprend ses esprits.

« …et les victimes se sentent souvent- » Evelyn n'a pas le loisir de finir sa phrase car Isaac explose tout à coup : « FERMEZ LA ! »

Le silence s'abat comme un sceau d'eau glacée. Evelyn et Derek se figent en écarquillant les yeux de stupéfaction.

Isaac inspire et expire rapidement, les traits de son visage comme gravé dans du marbre. Il peut sentir le regard de Derek sur lui, et c'est insupportable. Il a l'impression qu'il va craquer. Il ne veut pas encore pleurer, pas devant eux.

Il n'est pas une victime.

_Merde !_

Derek est totalement retourné quand il croise le regard de son amant : tristesse, peur, colère, peine, confusion,…

Il comprend que les paroles d'Evelyn doivent le chambouler. Alors il veut se rapprocher d'Isaac pour le réconforter, mais Isaac doit le comprendre car il saisit le premier objet à sa portée pour le jeter dans sa direction et l'empêcher de faire un mouvement. Derek se décale à temps pour éviter un verre qui va se fracasser contre un mur de la chambre, pour ensuite exploser en mille morceaux. Derek le dévisage incrédule.

« Sortez d'ici ! » Crie Isaac, « Foutez moi la paix ! »

Son amplitude respiratoire prend de plus en plus de vitesse, et le moniteur commence doucement à sonner.

Evelyn pose une main sur l'avant bras de Derek, « venez, » dit-elle en se retournant vers la porte de la chambre où une infirmière se précipite pour accourir près d'Isaac.

**OOO**

**A suivre...**


	8. Chapter 8

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça : le contraindre. Tu aurais dû lui laisser le choix. » Dit Peter à son neveu, en passant un coup d'éponge sur la table à manger de la cuisine.

Derek est assis en face d'une tasse de café, celui que le mari de son oncle lui a servi avant de partir travailler. Chris et Peter se sont montrés très à l'écoute depuis les récents évènements, depuis qu'ils connaissent la vérité sur Isaac. C'est peut-être la maturité, ou les années d'expériences, mais ils semblent aborder le problème dans son ensemble et ils donnent de bons conseils à Derek.

« Et quoi ?! J'aurais dû le regarder rentrer chez son père ! » Se défend Derek, en relevant les yeux sur son oncle. Des conseils que Derek a parfois beaucoup de difficulté à suivre. Son impulsivité fait de lui un mauvais candidat à la pédagogie.

« Peut-être… » Dit Peter même si la réponse ne lui plait pas non plus, et il continue : « Tu sais, il risque de faire des choix que tu ne comprendras pas. Peut-être qu'il ne les comprend pas lui-même. Tu dois l'aider. Il n'a jamais eu l'opportunité de savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment, et il doit apprendre. En le forçant, tu le prives simplement de cette liberté. »

Derek réfléchit un instant aux paroles de son oncle. Il est évident qu'il ne veut pas agir comme le fait le père d'Isaac, mais parfois la patience lui manque et il devient plus simple de gérer la situation. En quelque sorte, c'est une forme de domination. Il le sait. Mais Isaac se soumet si facilement, qu'une relation inégale s'installe à l'insu des deux. Derek sait qu'il doit réfléchir à ce qu'il dit, et à sa manière d'agir avec lui. Il le sait. Mais il reste impulsif avant toute chose. Et il y a des choses qu'il ne comprend pas, car il n'arrive pas à rester objectif comme lui a fait remarquer Chris.

« Peut-être… » Répond Derek, en admettant à moitié son erreur. « Mais j'ai peur pour lui, » reprend Derek, en sortant son téléphone car il vient de recevoir un message. Il ne termine pas sa phrase, trop choqué par ce qu'il est en train de lire :

_J'espère que tu comprendras et que tu me pardonneras. _

_Il est tout ce qu'il me reste. _

_Isaac._

**OOO**

Isaac est assis dans la voiture, son genou tressaute légèrement alors que son père conduit. Son père est venu le chercher à sa demande, pour rentrer à la maison. Isaac ressent la colère de son père, alors son estomac se tord de nervosité. Il essaie de se concentrer, pour savoir ce qu'il va dire. Mais il n'y arrive pas. Il s'inquiète trop de savoir à quel moment son père va exploser. Car il a déconné, non ?

Jim semble réfléchir pendant quelques instants, et puis il finit par demander : « Tu leurs as parlé de quoi ? »

Isaac sent ses genoux trembler. « De rien, je te le jure, » dit-il en essayant de ne pas avoir la voix qui tremble.

Il n'a rien dit, strictement rien. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Derek. Cependant, ni la police, ni les services sociaux ne peuvent agir.

« Je ne te crois pas. » Dit son père de sa voix grave.

Isaac se fige sur son siège. Sa main valide commence à trembler. « Je n'ai rien dit. »

« Et moi je pense que tu as dit des choses que tu aurais mieux fait de garder pour toi, » dit son père, le regard fixe sur la route.

Même si il comprend pourquoi Derek a fait ça, il n'empêche qu'il lui en veut terriblement. Il n'a fait qu'empirer la situation, et en cet instant, il le maudit pour ça.

« Je ne mens pas, promis. » Implore Isaac de façon pitoyable.

Son père oscille la tête de gauche à droite, tristement. « Pourtant, il y avait cette infirmière, elle me regardait bizarrement. Comme si elle savait des choses. »

« Je te le jure, je n'ai rien dit. Je n'oserais pas, tu le sais. » Continue d'implorer Isaac qui recule contre la portière, en retenant un sanglot.

« Oui, c'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois. Et pourtant, je suis presque toujours obligé de te punir. J'attendais mieux de te part ! » Lui rappelle son père.

Isaac a l'impression qu'il va devenir fou. Une rage soudaine bouillonne en lui, contre Derek, contre son père, faisant trembler tout son corps. « Tu adores ça, » répond stoïquement Isaac, en apparence.

« Comment ? » Demande Jim en lançant un coup d'œil menaçant vers son fils.

« Me punir. Tu adores ça. Tu n'as pas besoin d'un prétexte. » Dit Isaac, doucement, entre ses dents, laissant lentement s'écouler la colère.

Jim tourne brusquement le volant, pour s'arrêter sur le bord de la route. Le geste est brutale, et l'épaule d'Isaac frappe violement le pare brise de la portière. Isaac fait une grimace, en pensant brièvement qu'il aurait dû fermer sa grande gueule. Il est paniqué à présent. Il gesticule sur son siège, alors que son père reste là, sans bouger, derrière le volant.

« Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » S'excuse-t-il en osant regarder le visage de son père qui est toujours parfaitement assis derrière son volant.

Jim relâche lentement son volant pour regarder Isaac dans les yeux et dire entre ses dents serrées : « Tu crois que j'aime te voir dans cet état ? »

Isaac ressent un pincement dans sa poitrine, alors que son père continue : « J'aimerai juste que tu obéisses, j'aimerai juste penser que ta mère aurait été fière de toi. » A l'évocation de sa mère, Isaac sent ses yeux lui brûler alors qu'il continue d'écouter attentivement son père : « Arrête de faire le con, et on n'en serait pas là ! Tu as besoin de fermeté ! »

« Tu n'aurais jamais agi ainsi du temps de maman… » Dit Isaac, les yeux brillants.

Jim s'avance aussi rapidement qu'un félin pour attraper fermement la nuque de son fils. Le corps d'Isaac se tend et il halète, en observant chaque geste de son père.

« Je suis désolé Isaac. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. C'est pour ton bien, tu comprends ? » Dit-il avec beaucoup d'émotion.

Isaac ravale une boule dans sa gorge, « Pardon, papa, » murmure Isaac. Car son père a raison, non ?

**OOO**

**J'ai publié ce nouveau chapitre. Cependant, j'ai bien conscience qu'il faudrait retravaillé les précédents. Je les trouve d'une nullité absolue, pfff**


End file.
